User talk:KingBarragan
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Specchio Mondo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haruko-chan (Talk) 22:46, 14 April 2009 Seishin Shuujin Do you want your character Seishin Shuujin to be put on the Fanon Captains and Lieutenants page? Blackemo1 13:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll put it there know. --KingBarragan 16:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Good Job Good job with your acrticles Barragan, I'm impressed. Blackemo1 13:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion I was just quickly checking up on things here (since for some unknown reason I'm not getting e-mails about changes to my watched pages >w<) and I was wondering if you were the one who deleted Amaririsu from the Official Gotei and if so why? -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh that's fine, just wanted to make sure ;P -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) OBFF Gotei 13 Why do you have three captains for the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13? It is clearly stated at the top that a user is allowed only one captain, one' lieurenant, and a bunch of seated officers. You have three days to make up your mind; if you don't, I'll have to take all of your captains off the list. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Is your friend me? I dont remember deleting anything while on your laptop but if i did im terribly sorry..... Cant I cant say much about the Espada and their relation but ea they are part Soberano. I'm glad to see you are interested in the series. Thanks I really appreciate the compliments Barragan-san. What's your view on the Espada Leader and Isabella? Blackemo1 19:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Views of the Leader and Isabella I'm suprised you noticed the Digimon thing. I havent watched that show in ages. I just wne on the Wiki and started downloading cool pics to use for the story (so lazy). And yes Isabella is related to Sonadora. As for the leader biting Aizen's hand, havent you notice that our character has a thing for blood? Oh and before I forget I thought no one liked Isabella! Not much is known about her. I always thought people like Asesino, or Octavio. Blackemo1 20:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Espada Yea the Angeles take up slots 1-4 so all the Espada are set in place. Thanks for the compliment. Btw you know her female shinigami counter part is Hide Yamatoro right? I get mixed reviews about Hide, actually her brother Ren Yamatoro is ALOT more popular. You should check those two out. Blackemo1 21:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) WOW I cant believe Ren is your fave lol. Where does that leave my other captains like Zukia Tojiro, Fujin, and Tsuyoshi?! Blackemo1 21:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Big Fight I'm glad you are looking forward to that. I'm still thinking of powers and dialouge though lol. Did you enjoy the other Espada fights? Which ones were the best, describe please? Blackemo1 22:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Fan Wow! I can see you are a true fan of the series now! The Eclat fight was epic im sure no one was expecting Zukia to make a clone from Senbon Sakura ( I personally thought that was a great move). Plus finishing him off with Gin's zanpakuto Shinso made a good ending. Hide's fight was actually cut out simply because I had no good ideas on hand haha :P And as far as Ichiro's fight it was the biggest fight of the series. We got to see the new captain's Bankai which ended up crushing his foe but costing him his life :( but i think his death was necessary to show this series of Bleach was very dark unlike the canon version which had comedy. Did you like it when Umi fought? Blackemo1 22:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Nice! Yea Umi is a good female character. I'm still amazed that you like Octavio and Eclat blah. Blackemo1 00:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Should I include a bankai?--Watchamacalit 01:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) eh joe didnt show so it was only me n mike. eh......--Watchamacalit 01:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) zombies wunderwaffe.thats all i need to say. also ive been cooking up ideas for some new zanpakuto. a thunder, fire and water one. ill make them in school tomorrow and give you a look-see.--Watchamacalit 01:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Glutton THE CHAPTER GLUTTON IS FINALLY OUT!!!!! ITS A HUGE CHAPTER YOU WONT BE ABLE TO CONTAIN YOUR EXCITEMENT!!! SO MUCH IS REVEALED!!!! ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT OF THE SCA ARC!!! Blackemo1 02:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks King lol. Hopefully I can keep up the good work. So many fights are going on I hope that dosent bother ya? Blackemo1 03:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Barragan-san, Vampiro aint finished though as you could tell. Blackemo1 03:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Mizukeibou Well, here you go. Mizukeibou--Watchamacalit 01:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Quick question Is Maizuiichi Sutoraiku a High Marshal (Leader of the Ring of Four), or just a 4th Level Captain. Just wondering because you called him "the 4th Level Captain" which doesn't make much sense as there are many 4th Level Captains, but you have him placed his name under Ring of Four's High Marshal section. --Xepeyon You Speak, '' 21:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanx man! Well, enjoy it while it lasts, cause I am remaking it soon... PsykoReaper 20:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach Logo go here:http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/ Cuarta espada 13:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Soul Guild Sorry I took so long to respond, I suppose I could. The chapters Glutton and Sexy Savage have really taken a toll on my brain. I hope you read Sexy Savage! Blackemo1 18:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Your espada You want me to make an espada?--Watchamacalit 21:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Made em' Well, here you go. Presenting the cuarto espada Regalo Brincar!--Watchamacalit 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Regalo Then just move him.Geez.--Watchamacalit 21:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah i kinda noticed that while they were talking.....about the password--Watchamacalit 21:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Btw did you like the character?--Watchamacalit 21:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Honestly no, i dont really care. ill make the necessary changes to the character though and let you know when im done if your still on.--Watchamacalit 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) hang out you wanna hang out today or tomorrow?-Watchamacalit 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) sure btw new bleach is out early--Watchamacalit 22:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just call me matt now dude. i know u read what i wrote on blackemo's page--Watchamacalit 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) trudy yuppers. just finished the edits on regalo.--Watchamacalit 23:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Translator Thank you, does that translator take multiple words at once? I ask because I don't want to goof up on the name if it has more than two words as part of it. Blackemo 11:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) As far as the facebook thing goes just look for Theophilus Hill and I wil add you. Blackemo 11:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then that should work. Btw the chapter Fade to Black Dust is out for ya, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo 12:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I got to ask what were your favorite parts, please say one for each new chapter. Blackemo 21:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well I'm glad you like this trilogy of chapters, I had a day off so I decided to release these chapters today. The next chapters is numbers. Heres a preview. The top three Espada are not what they seem ;) Can you guess the rank of the three remaining espada and why? Theres a challenge for you, who knows you might get them right. Blackemo 21:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) All of those are very good guesses and you might be right about them ;) who knows? Their numbers will be revealed in this chapter actually so you wont have to wait long. As for the O and A thing I really don't know. No one seems to care about Keiji and Ren, or Hide! And everyone has forgotten about Michio and Umi-san. Blackemo 21:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well i hope you enjoy the continuing stories. Btw what do you think the role of the Espada play in Adelio''s plan? Blackemo 22:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) No they do not represent the aspects of death. Blackemo 22:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) O and A I saw that comment to Blackemo, and it remains with an A because when addressing the Primera, or Segunda, ur noun is "Espada", not the name of the arrancar, and this is because the word Espada itself is feminie, so remains with an A, not an O. Like "Primera Espada = 1st Sword", instead of "Primera = Name". I hope this helps? --Seireitou 22:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, no prob. I myself ain't that good at Spanish either. Just good enough to be able to make it work for Bleach ^^. Also, i like many of ur articles, you do alot of good work --Seireitou 22:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks, Though I didn't think anyone would like Sei being a Soul Prince of Yeshua. You saw Soul Prince Seireitou Kawahiru, right? That one or Sei Kuchiki? --Seireitou 22:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) My sins come alive. Not bad barragan. Not bad at all.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) In other words good job!--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i did. i think that character is pretty cool.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, it would be great to add him to the list of the Order. There really arent any requirements, but if he could learn Taekkyeon, like most members do, that would be great. But again, he doesnt need to, some members dont really know it. --Seireitou 05:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Tag we went to the park and played tag. also what do you think of his answer talker ability.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 00:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Well i placed a number restrictions. If he does not see the enemy use the attack, he cannot find out how it works, so he cannot dodge it perfectly. He needs complete concentration or the answer wont come to him. This means any wounds or other distractions would impede his ablity to analyze attacks. This ability is also hard to use against multiple opponents, as he cannot look in multiple directions at once. TY for the compliment though.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 00:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) btw i didnot like your itachi character.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 00:49, 6 July 2009 (UTC) eh heh....ummmmmm dont start off on this but....i think hes stupid.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) you know theres a user named shikamaru42? weird huh.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) deviant art is gonna run out of hollow masks lol--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 01:32, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Why not?--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) your an ass. deal with it. I like his personality.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i don't understand He grabbed on to my bankai and smashed it between his hands? or the yo-yo he had copied? don't forget that taishita bazu nokogiri is active and that the yo-yo is now bigger than him. with a spiked chain. and he wearing his hollow mask. you've got your work cut out for you. sucks for you.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 19:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) np. this wikia is dead dude. no one is ever on anymore.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) i'll try that otaku thing.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:25, 11 July 2009 (UTC) well i went on that otaku center thing and i didnt like it.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure, i don see why not. Just, if you want it to be an official, 1-10 Draziv, then you'll have to discuss with me which slot and such. --Seireitou 23:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Hmm... would number 6 work better? or 7? I wanna reserve the top 5 for my own creations. --Seireitou 00:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. Thats cool. --Seireitou 01:02, 12 July 2009 (UTC) nuh uh i told you that i didnt understand your move.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 16:38, 12 July 2009 (UTC) did you even read the message? i asked if he destroyed my yo-yo or yours.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 18:06, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ok ok ill post soon.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 19:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) your entitled to your opinion.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 20:20, 12 July 2009 (UTC) wow No. --Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ok have fun --Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 17:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back! And im completely caught up on soul eater.=D how was it?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 21:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) yup. and check it out! one of mine and Nanohano's RP's made the editors pick! One step through the Portal.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 21:32, 17 July 2009 (UTC) why not? Jealous?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 21:38, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I made the move Naggy McGee--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 21:57, 17 July 2009 (UTC) your turn again. and i dont plan on reading a stoooooooopid manga ike that. I think ill read Bobobo instead.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 22:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Why would you make a manga, about people, making a manga. Ill just read an actual manga thank you bery bery much.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 22:19, 17 July 2009 (UTC) gonna go watch a movie, see you later.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 23:22, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Now your place? Oh, I think I do know my place. I am simply expressing my opinion on the character, now you really shouldn't meddle, especially since I am dead on in what I've said.--Aelous 04:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Any ideas On a title?--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Oops, when I copy and pasted it I thought I got all of it. Heh heh. Ooooops--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:18, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Bye--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Guess what? Today I got up at 6:10 and couldnt get back to sleep. Hooray. And in megaman i have made a semi-ultimate folder that is virtually unbeatable. Horray x 2.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 15:03, 25 July 2009 (UTC) yeah at like 12.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 15:09, 25 July 2009 (UTC) you should get black ace. The special and transformation are way cooler than red joker. Red joker does more damage though.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 15:13, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok ill leave now. Meet me at new dutch. I'll buy you something. Bye. Dont bother responding t this.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 15:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Character You said I could make a captain right? Well if i do (Unlikely(jk)) he/she will be using zanpakuto--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 01:48, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Surpirsingly (And i cant stress that enough) I found Horo Hor..*Clears his throat* Lassaso surprisingly a very good character. It seems '''LaSasso is very well made and original. LaSasso. --Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 02:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Hello. I have your birthday present. When do you want me to deliver it?--Watchamacalit =D 23:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! But i will be unable to come over this weekend. First, my dad is gonna show me how to get to my new school (I'm taking a field trip to the aquairium on my second day of school =D! In your face!) And then I have to help in clean up around the house. But come on. I got you a gift card for gamestop. So take it.--Watchamacalit =D 01:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Me too! =D--Watchamacalit =D 02:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Said the boy whos not going to the aquairium and possibly animation odyssey on the second day on school :D --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) That may be so, but i'd rather be at the aquairium than in school. And i lied. I have everything at home. Why would I want to go to animation odyssey?--Watchamacalit =D 02:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) kk bye.--Watchamacalit =D 02:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Heh, i got a new one and my old ones remotely fixed now. Why cant you use the home computer? Even if its slow it still works.--Watchamacalit =D 18:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh........well.....nevermind then...--Watchamacalit =D 18:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Character sprites I just wanted to know how to create a character sprite. Thanks. Germanese Oh yeah! Ummm free dict doesnt have german so go here http://translation2.paralink.com/. it even gives full sentence translations and whatnot.--Watchamacalit =D 19:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. Oh, and Nacht der Untoten means Night of the Undead. And one last thing, I started reading Ultimo and I love it =D--Watchamacalit =D 18:43, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sho Bro! Sorry, i'm taking classes for Hip Hop Language Arts...Remedial English haha I took Remedial English when I went to school, it wuz horrible! How about Alice Kimura, I have used her in a battle twice, one not so much fighting, but waht ev... Make the page, and I'll start... PsykoReaper 19:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Actually... Wait 4 a while, cause I am swamped with RPGs with Nano and Watchamacalit, so if you can be patient, it would be a BLAST, thanx! PsykoReaper 21:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Oh? We could start right now if you like. But don't expect me to go easy on you. You start, and I'll be using Myself.--Watchamacalit =D 00:36, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I am not a retard chris.--Watchamacalit =D 00:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Weirdo? You're a weirdo >.< --Watchamacalit =D 21:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) OH yeah, I Forgot... It be your move, hmhmhm... PsykoReaper 00:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Keigei Honrui I think that this guy would be a better picture of Keigei. What do you think?--Watchamacalit =D 01:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Banned from where?--Watchamacalit =D 20:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Im guesing you read Psyko's talk page?--Watchamacalit =D 20:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thats evesdropping >.> ........You shut up.--Watchamacalit =D 21:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) "After his fight with Patrick McCamyn"?--Watchamacalit =D 21:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) The only person keigai has fought is Koushou Takerami.--Watchamacalit =D 21:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Mmm-hmm. Oh yeah, I forgot. Barragan is dead! Ha Ha Haha Ha!--Watchamacalit =D 22:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) You fail. I read it like an hour ago.--Watchamacalit =D 22:56, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Taught me well in what?--Watchamacalit =D 22:59, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh, really? (Long Shot, walks into deserted allyway, scream heard, screen blurs white and explodes.)--Watchamacalit =D 23:23, September 17, 2009 (UTC) (KingBarragan realizes that we're just sending pointless messages to eachother on a wikia, should stop, but won't in his desperate attempt to be better than me at everything. Unfortunately, he forgot about the Ultimate Ninja series, the Bleach Blade Battlers series, Call fo Duty, Gears of War, and so, so many other things.) By the way, today Imade like 10 new friends in school, two of their names being 'Matthew'. Wonderful, isn't it?--Watchamacalit =D 00:22, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I have generaly good feelings from it. AYAAAAAAAAAAA Thank you King!!!--Nanohano 01:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh king thank you, your so sweet. I’ve never been nominated. But its your opinion you choose the article and the review. But THANK YOU!!--Nanohano 01:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Do you wanna try to make a side-story arc, maybe anytime soon? You seem like one of the few only active people here. Ryūketsu Namida 01:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Neiii Vashra! King you are hands down the most confusing young man on this wiki.--Nanohano 01:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) …..Please don’t be like Watcha, I only need to deal with one of you.--Nanohano 01:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Well me being over two thousand miles away I don’t think it matters. But I only know one Watcha……..the not nice one.--Nanohano 01:42, September 19, 2009 (UTC) And you stop talking to me!--Nanohano 01:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sun sun love, moon moon ......something else. King! I need something form you!--Nanohano 21:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh wait never mind……sorry--Nanohano 22:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the pause, had to find my mind! Your move... PsykoReaper 22:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well... My dad is at a wake because two of his best friends just died... Both from cancer... which he nearly had... --Watchamacalit =D 01:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) You know i don't like to watch sports -_- --Watchamacalit =D 06:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Boredation... I think the reason is because of the absence of Blackemo1... PsykoReaper 18:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Onomatopiea Of course I am. I've still got nothing better to do and this place is still really fun for me. My staying here was never dependent on Nanohano. --Watchamacalit =D 22:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ugh. I have to share my computer with my brother now. Anyway, nothing really. --Watchamacalit =D 00:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) sure but not yet. I am busy--Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 16:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Meh.. Please wait till tomorrow. I'm working on something on another website right now. --Watchamacalit =D 01:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) What'cha doin What are ya doin and on what site, is it Yu-Yu Hakashu or something.--King of Las Noches 02:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Navigation box You mean a navi box for characters, right? I don't know any plain navi boxes in particular, but if you're script-savvy enough, you can take one of the existing ones like Template:Fanon Espada and alter it for your means. I can do the basic changes for you, if you're unable to do it, and then you can add your characters in after I finish. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 04:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Forums No, all roleplaying is to be done on forums, not wikis. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 04:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : Use the ones in the link provided in the notice I left. Mainly because your fellow users will be there, though if you want to use a different set of forums, no one will stop you. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:27, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Heheha! That be easy! You just go to the bottom of the page, there should be a button there, push it, then write down the letters, if it exists, alright, if not, agh! To fix this, push the red letters, and all you have to do is write a small summery and it will make the category! To make one from the main page, just put down Category:(your category title), that's it... PsykoReaper 02:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) It took me a looooooooooooo(huffing)oooooooooong time to figure this out, I thank the Pokefanon for figuring it out... PsykoReaper 02:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Crank dat Pikachu! PsykoReaper 02:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Full Metal Alchemist? Yeah, why? Also, what can you tell me of this show, Soul Eater? PsykoReaper 03:10, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Give em a link and I'll look at it... PsykoReaper 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) sure Ya I dont mind, thanks for asking too. That is very noble of you.5 tails Gobi 22:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) thank you for telling me i deleted it myself my bad. oh and i love that part of wedding crashers too that movie is hilarious Lol--SzayelDuRiktushavank89 17:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC)SzayelDuRiktushavank89 Passion Pit Hooray Well that was nice of you, but I want the outer ring in full view, I just don’t know how to get it so where I can see the full thing but can keep it from taking up the whole page.--Nanohano 02:24, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much king its perfect!--Nanohano 15:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) I have to go to my Grandma's funeral tomorrow. But sunday should be fine. --Watchamacalit =D 02:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) My Grandma Pat, on my mother's side of the family. --Watchamacalit =D 02:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hole You still up for today? --Watchamacalit =D 15:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Saturday. By the way, I got suspended from school =D --Watchamacalit =D 01:52, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I beat the shit out of some kid in gym. Don't worry, I'm not in trouble though. --Watchamacalit =D 01:57, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm heading to school right now for my two hour long school day. Bye! --Watchamacalit =D 17:35, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Bleach:Dominance All of it, though it will be focused in the South, I will take it to all parts of the country. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:21, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you. Darker than Black has become one of my top 3 favorite series here recently, and I really like Hei a lot. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: I started with the anime. I began to read the manga, but it wasn't as interesting as the anime. The anime was really awesome. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::: Okay, gottcha. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:41, December 11, 2009 (UTC) What is my name, a sneeze? Sounds good. --Watchamacalit =D 23:38, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure. Against who? --Watchamacalit =D 23:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Amado Espiridion? --Watchamacalit =D 00:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Since I can't think of a title at the moment, go ahead. --Watchamacalit =D 00:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. Start. Now. --Watchamacalit =D 00:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No problem. She could even defeat Amado with it, but I'll have to make a cameo, if you don't mind? --Watchamacalit =D 02:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Adalina Marisol, why? --Watchamacalit =D 02:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Aren't we going to the stand tomorrow? --Watchamacalit =D 02:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to apologize about it. Just make-a-move! --Watchamacalit =D 03:00, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ugh dude, believe it or not, I actually got tired. G'night, I'll see you tomorrow. By the way, I'm loving our Rp. --Watchamacalit =D 03:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm on. --Watchamacalit =D 00:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Blandy Dude, I'm sorry, I'm a little dull right now. Can we start over form a certain point? --Watchamacalit =D 02:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Don't even joke about things like that Chris. And are you gonna be on in like an hour or so? I'll be ready then. --Watchamacalit =D 02:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) KK then. I'll be back at 9:30, and I'll overwrite my moves. --Watchamacalit =D 02:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Your move. --Watchamacalit =D 02:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, no problem. --Watchamacalit =D 04:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't think their fight would be finished so quickly. I suggest we do this one, then do the meeting. Wecould finish the first one in a few hours, then begin the second one. What time you get up? ~~Watchamacalit =D 02:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dude, it's now, not know. ~~Watchamacalit =D 02:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Should we end it now? Hm? ~~Watchamacalit =D 17:28, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Kay, see you later! ~~Watchamacalit =D 17:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Sure, and you can start Shiraha. ~~Watchamacalit =D 23:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The summit one. Just make it the Pieuvre Armement because, well, thats the name -_- And in case you didnt notice, I changed my siganture too. Now my smiley face takes you to my talk page. ~~Watchamacalit =D 23:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Can't you just go and say "Shiraha looked at the adress and frowned. They had to walk around a bit before they found the building" or something? I don wanna have ta look up street names... ~Watchamacalit =D 00:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You can make a move dude. I'll just have him fight towards the end. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Chris, I have decided to make Teru's zanpakuto sense distorting (my second one of that kind, actually). But, the Resurreccion will be Clear World, not the zanpakuto. Thanks for your help! --~Watchamacalit =D 01:48, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Home is truly your hearts. Hey King with finals out of the way. Would you like to fight. Never fought you before and I want to see how you perform.--Nanohano 19:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Its fine, Psyko, Echo and even Watcha were good fighters in their own way. I want to see where and how you shine. --Nanohano 21:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Of course, as a little tradition whenever I first Rp with someone I let them choose who they fight. So take your pick. --Nanohano 21:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) What is it with everyone and freaking Nemo?…………………………….Well fine. Another tradition you have to start. --Nanohano 21:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Well that’s not how I intended it, Nemo means “Nothing” in Latin. But if you insist. --Nanohano 21:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok Well you have to start!!!!!--Nanohano 21:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) On second thought your going to fight Milds Får Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.--Nanohano 21:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Its ok Im just glad your willing to put up with my flip-flopping. Now Aint Nothing lies beyond There, Milds Vs. Shiraha Tell Me Lies King we haven’t met in forever, we keep missing each other by like an hour!--Nanohano 16:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC) The Dallas Principles Ha ha ha Nope!--Nanohano 21:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) YES YOU LITTLE FOOL YES!!!!! --Nanohano 03:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I have to go! Bye--Nanohano 03:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) *is embarrased* Oh....well Thank you ^^ and sorry about that--Ice Kitsune 23:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It has always been here But I just havn't updated da page in like centuries, but yeah... And Dark is always helpin, if he gets his lazy ass off of WoW! PsykoReaper 00:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Would you like to join me and Nano's Christmas fanfic? PsykoReaper 03:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Of course, but there is a warning: I can't be switched with a ferret...because I am a ferret! PsykoReaper 04:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Canon to Fanon Actually, you know that fanon is suppose to fill in the gaps using canon characters? Use of fan characters is Fanfiction, which is what this wiki's name is. Also, I agree with you. I will post a limit to Canon Characters and have other's apply. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) : About Shinji: Go to Bleach wiki, look on the spoilers page and look at the link on top. It gives you the scans of the new chapter as well as it's translations. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Inquision... I beleive the word you're looking for is inquisition... or inquirey, I'm not sure with your butchering of the english langauge... ~Watchamacalit =D 02:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) All hail the king! But until he arrives lets just hail this guy. Miss merry Christmas to you King!--Nanohano 04:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Bakuman I started reading Bakuman. And it's pretty good... ~Watchamacalit =D 03:23, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Long Story Well, basically, I traded him usage of Grimmjow for Kisuke; threatening that I was gonna end up ruining Grimmjow's character with promises of making him fall in love and whatnot. Even though I was not going to do nothing of the sort. I guess you can call me quite the evil batard >:D But anyways, it was a fair character-for-character trade which was discussed on the offical chatroom. And I meerly wished to share it with Ten-tails. I hope that answers your question. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure, you can use Kisuke to your heart's content. And here's the link: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ Keep it real, dude. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Just other members have about told me to do that that is why I sign all my articles.Creator5000 00:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles I need some options on these article I wrote Sekkiseki Protection Technique ,Sattoshi Asukai, and Souzoushakouin '''please?Creator5000 00:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles Info I'm new to wikia and even newer to text editor but thanks for your review of my articles and I need an option on one more if you would please. ''Dios Vaste Lorde.Creator5000 00:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Articles Info Sorry ingnore the last message.I'm new to wikia and even newer to text editor but thanks for your review of my articles and I need an option on one more if you would please. Dios Vasto Lorde.Creator5000 00:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Not me Thanks but I did not edit my article Satoshi Asukai another member user did it for me I guess their nice to do that for me without me asking or I am just pathetic.Creator5000 01:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Article help Some of my articles I need help editing them Souzoushakouin and Federico Machu just I don't know how to add appearance, personality, history etc on my articles that why the aren' t that good but you don't have to I just would really appreciate it please? Creator5000 01:41, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Apprecitation Thanks for my editing Federico just I don't know much about editing I don't even know if I am using the old or new text editor any thanks.Creator5000 02:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello, Im Lone Black Garuga and I just want some opinions about my character:Margin Heart so that i could change anything wrong from him thank you KingBarragan! Lone Black Garuga 00:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Central 46 Could I have a member in it bro? Hinōmaru-sensei (日の丸先生) 17:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Central 46 Seireitou has determined that the Central 46 are not military and do not have Zanpakutou or combat skills. Please fix your characters, Konoha and Makki Senjamaru. Thanks! --Thepantheon 18:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice to have met you. Nice to have met you. You said you were new to RP and all, I am as well. If you ever feel like it, just pm me and we could RP sometime. (I need to get my characters involved with other people, get more involved period.) Just stating because I need to learn the 'RP-Ropes' and get in the 'game' with people. Glad to have met you, and everyone else. Sincerely - The Bombadcrow666 02:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Can i make a 3rd espada Can i create the 3rd Espada? Betterbox 12:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey King...when are we going to start our RP???? The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 10:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Nope. We follow a similar organization to Bleach Wiki and they list all abilities on the character page, so we've never made an ability infobox. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 19:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Uh Uh...King. Being able to create a Hōgyoku isn't about strength..at all. Also, I believe Raian can't use that other one (since he lost all his powers, and apparently, now has only Zangetsu now.) Plus, it isn't taking the best aspects of everything and not taking the bad. Doing that would be like, giving someone the Final Getsuga and say "THEY CAN USE THIS OVER 'N OVER, WITHOUT ANY PROBABLY CAUSES." Besides, from the look of things, once it is used, it causes Raian and Ichigo to both lose all their power for a good few hours. This means that, should the attack fail (since no matter how strong it is, it is still just an energy attack), both Ichigo and Raian would be helpless. Also, you forget that someone like me or Ten, who's been working on characters and RP's for a good while, are capable of using high-rank skills such as this and still not come off as complete godmods. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :We still cool, G? :3 --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, well no duh. If I was a n00b with my current personality, I'd be raging at Ten right now. But the thing is, the reason why I never have found a reason to ever rage at Ten is because I know the guy. He is respectable, and trustworthy. He can be trusted to use such high-level RP concepts, while still coming out smelling like a rose. I understand your reasons, and would never attempt to force you to follow my point of view, but at the same time, you understand why I defended Ten, right? He's mah bud, and also, just as a roleplayer myself, I could see Ten has used the concept to a believable degree. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 00:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Please don't have a bad opinion on me. I have already changed it and come up with a new idea. Sorry to plagiarize. Really sorry. Ichi (In deep regret) I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 15:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I would like council with the king. Is it ok to make a character who is a three way cross breed but due to the fusion failing his powers are drastically reduced. I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 17:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am not doing well today. Is it a yes or no. BTW the idea was that there are two of them and each one treats his powers differently and their rivals. Eg. They both like one that is the same but then one like abilitie X and the other prefers abilitie Y and they have only master either Y or X. (Sorry I don't want the idea nicked.) Ichi. (Confusing the King) I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 17:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It is not blank. I have yet to come across a person with this cross breed. and As I said they were a failed experiment severly weaking their powers. I am the lightnig, The rain transformed 20:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:So Nope. Wouldn't do a thing. It's not stealing because it isn't your picture. Seriously, you guys would all be KO'd over there at SW Fanon. As long as it's not a user's personal work every character on the wiki could have the same picture for all they care. Content is key, not pictures. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 23:55, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : No, I actually have no intention of stopping. They, as a community, are far better than we are and we should model ourselves after thier example. Other sites would spit on this "only I get to use this image" thing too. If you are discontent with my quotings of SW Fanon than perhaps you should come up with a better system (other than anarchy) and perhaps I'll listen, but really, you have no other reason to hate them, other than the fact that they don't take crap there. We're going to be making a lot of changes around here soon, and both Lavi and I support SW Fanon style administrations so I suggest you learn to deal with this view of things. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Well then, let's clear a few things up. Firstly, excuse me for not monitoring your images. I'm sorry that I have better things to do than check every character on the site to make sure I don't get their picture. Secondly, no it isn't hard to go find another, I just am not going to do it because that is the image I chose for mine. Lastly, stepping on a nerve would imply that you had a point in the first place from which would bother me, but seeing as you didn't have a point, I'm perfectly calm. I'm just incredibly sarcastic when someone won't listen to reason just because they aren't getting thier way. The point is, the image you and I are using isn't ours. It isn't and never will be. Therefore you can't force me not to use it (as it' doesn't belong to you) and I can't force you to not use it because it's not mine. Now, if you had drawn that picture and I had used it, by all means I'd remove it as that would be rude of me not to; not to mention its against the rules. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: In this case, I don't either. It seems pointless to argue over such a little issue. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 00:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well... ...For some reason the Arrancar Spirit God Gem was a little hard to come up with, I mean I was having difficulty coming up with ideas to represent what Yami is do you think Deity would work instead of God or something else?. Also I would like maybe your opinion on Yami. He is the villain of my story. Adachi Ada Ichi 01:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) _____________ : I think I've finished fixing some stuff you pointed out but for me to clarify a few things would help. Yami wasn't able to kill Arrancars around him he would degrade them into a form like that of a primal beast they were before turning into an Arrancar, he has since lost most of this ability to do when Ark died. He still has some influence from this ability though on a much smaller, slower scale. Onto the powers, I think maybe 3 are similar to kido, two are like a summoning, and 10 are abilities. : Also one thing that is different is that he has no release as he believes he has no need for such a thing. : : I hope I made the reply in the right place... >.> Adachi Ada Ichi 22:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : _____________ :: Well no I didn't say that, I said that he believes he has no need for something so redundant. He isn't really an Arrancar though more like a different path that was taken. An Arrancar is a hollow (general term used.) that has removed their mask in an attempt to attain a connection to their humanity to attain more power though with the mentality from when they were a hollow. Yami on the has removed entirely his connection to his humanity when Ark died. Using the human form like a puppet or avatar of his true being. He doesn't feel the need to seal his power, he can still suppress most of his reiatsu though the small amount that is left is able to easily able knock the wind out of unseated Shinigami. I hope that explains somethings behind the creation of Yami. Want to rp Want to rp? You don't have too just even though I am on the Gravity Force I didn't take part in the Head Admin's challenge to them so I am bored. If want to Rp than I will be using Haru Nakamaru my strongest character to data. And an early merry Christmas to you KingBarragan.Td5 01:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I saw one of your characters, Nendō Chōchinobake, and just out of total curiosity, is he slightly influenced by Reverend Dimmesdale from The Scarlet Letter? Sorry, it's just when I saw the hand over the heart thing it made me think of that, and I may be completely off, lol. Well that certainly is strange, dunno why it showed my IP address. o.o That's so awesome, because I love both that book and the character, gah, it's so amazing. :D I had to read it over the summer for my English class and when we discussed it in class we were divided as to whether he was truly a sinner or actually a good minister. I voted for the latter! Appleblossom 03:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom RE:Diabolus Request Sure, go ahead. Honestly I should change the heading so people don't need to ask permission. I made them for everyone's benefit. --- Illuminate Void 00:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) hey wanna do a RP wit me and can my char join ur espada his name is Muteki Twonjr2 04:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 04:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey am can i join your Espanda list Leirondo Darron 02:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC)